This invention relates to a modular display system for displaying products such as brochures, leaflets, and other like advertising material.
Retail outlets, the travel and hotel industry, the real estate industry, educational institutions, and service industries (e.g. libraries, local councils, government departments and financial institutions) require display apparatus that is easy to assemble, adaptable, and holds display material neatly in place, whilst allowing such material to be readily removed by the customer. It is an object of the present invention to provide such display apparatus.
Various modular display systems have been devised in the past. However, these all suffer from one or more of the following disadvantages: too expensive, lack of adaptability, too difficult to assemble, or not holding display materials sufficiently neatly.